Juegos del destino
by MoonSacrifice
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki es una mujer que para volverse más valiente toma una difícil decisión, su destino queda atrapado entre una guerra antigua y entre el amor y el deseo por dos hombres Ichigo Kurosaki y Kaien Shiba, ambos hermanos que se disputan por el poder.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Rukia Kuchiki es una joven de 18 años, está en el último año de bachillerato, vive con su padre Byakuya Kuchiki, su madre murió cando ella nació. Tiene un pasado triste, pues cuando tenía 15 años fue violada, le había tomado tiempo superarlo y si no fuera por el deseo de ser fuerte para que su padre fuera feliz ella habría muerto de la tristeza. Nadie que ahora fuera su amigo conocía su pasado, era un secreto muy bien guardado, solo su padre y ella lo sabían, y claro está, los malditos que estaban presente ese día. Ella era una joven muy hermosa, de piel blanca como la leche, cabello corto color azabache, ojos grandes color violeta, y un físico si no atlético como algunos lo considerarían sí era atractivo para los muchachos de su edad. Asistía a la preparatoria de Karakura, un pequeño pueblo en Japón, tenía amigos a los que apreciaba mucho en especial a Momo una joven dulce con la que podía hablar de todo de forma seria y hacer bromas, era si lo pensaba bien, su mejor amiga.

Su posición económica era estable, su padre que provenía de una familia acaudalada se había refugiado en el trabajo, en dirigir las empresas de su familia, pero aun así era un hombre amable, recto y justo que no llevaba una vida ostentosa ni de grandes lujos; conducía un auto sencillo para trasladarse y Rukia tomaba el autobús para ir a la preparatoria. Quería estudiar derecho o alguna carrera relacionada, algo que le permitiera hacer justica para las personas que lo necesitaran y su padre la apoyaba en ello, sin embargo, Rukia se sentía débil, vulnerable, sabía que su carácter ante situaciones peligrosas era débil y muchas veces flaqueaba ante decisiones importantes.

Recordaba una riña cuando ella tenía 12 años, una chica mayor que ella la molestaba por su pequeña estatura, está la empujo y Rukia no se defendió; desde niña y hasta ahora se culpaba a si misma por su falta de carácter y esperaba a que se diera la oportunidad de cambiar aquello, quería convertirse en alguien fuerte y valiente que le hiciera frente a la vida que tenía por delante.

…

Isshin Shiba un hombre con ciertos poderes, no se podía considerar un humano, él y su raza eran algo más. En épocas feudales se apodero de tierras y hombres, su edad era un poco más de unos 800 años, su carácter era duro y frio, poseía seguidores iguales a el que lo protegían. Durante muchos años gobernó de manera recia y estricta, no permitía la desobediencia o la rebeldía en su imperio, por lo que muchos humanos estaban en desacuerdo con su gobierno. A sí que algunos años después varios humanos se organizaron y se revelaron en contra de él y los suyos, muchos murieron en ambos bandos y el imperio que había construido Isshin ahora había desaparecido y solo conservaba su poder de manera oculta. En una época un tanto más actual conoció a Masaki Kurosaki, una enfermera de noble corazón que hizo olvidar a Isshin sus rencores y despertó en su persona el deseo de una familia y una vida pacífica. Tuvo dos hijos con ella, gemelos el mayor se llama Kaien y el menor Ichigo; durante un tiempo vivieron tranquilos en una pequeña casa en el pueblo de Karakura en Japón, él se encargaba de una pequeña clínica familiar en la cual le ayudaba su mujer, y aún conservaba a sus más fieles amigos como Urahara y Yoruichi, ellos siempre estaban cada que el los necesitaba.

Cuando sus hijos cumplieron 9 años, Masaki murió, antiguos enemigos de Isshin la asesinaron enfrente del menor de sus hijos, esto despertó su ira provocando un guerra secreta que acabo por matarlo. Kaien se volvió un tirano, desprecia a los humanos y los considera inferiores a él, cuando se volvió un adulto recluto a mucha gente como y planea retomar su lugar en un imperio en la época actual; Ichigo por el contrario es más comprensible con los humanos, es muy fuerte y al igual que su gemelo mayor tiene seguidores, sin embargo, sus ideales son diferentes, buscan establecer un relación más pacifica con los humanos o al menos de tolerancia, no está de acuerdo con las ideas de conquista de su hermano ya que en el influyo macho más el carácter amable de su madre.


	2. Capitulo 1

Era un Lunes por la mañana, en el Instituto Karakura ya se habían comenzado las clases y una joven de ojos violetas se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, miraba a través de la ventana de su salón, el cielo estaba despejado y se proyectaba un color azul muy bonito, hacia calor afuera algo que a Rukia Kuchiki no le agradaba mucho, ella prefería el clima frio, el invierno, recordaba cuando era niña y tenía seis años su padre había salido fuera de casa a jugar con ella en la nieve, era uno de sus recuerdos más felices; no sabía patinar en hielo, tenía mucho miedo que cuando lo intentara se cayera y se golpeara o se cortara, era muy renuente al dolor tanto físico como emocional

-Señorita Kuchiki si le parece más interesante afuera que la clase puede usted salir- reclamo la profesora dirigiéndose a ella con un libro en la mano.

-Lo lamento profesora- la pelinegra se reacomodo en su asiento y dirigió su mirada al pizarrón.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, a pesar de que Rukia trataba de concentrarse le era imposible. Ella era buena estudiante, sus notas eran altas, era muy inteligente y responsable inclusive le había ofrecido el puesto de presidenta de la clase pero ella lo rechazo, no quería asumir una responsabilidad así, no se consideraba una líder y no quería descuidar sus estudios. Cuando termino el día se dispuso a pasar a casa de Momo, su mejor amiga, ella era una chica dulce y divertida, el primer día de clases en el Instituto se conocieron y empatizaron de inmediato.

-Estoy lista Rukia ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto la dulce joven

-Claro, vámonos Momo-

Ambas chicas salían por la puerta de la escuela cuando un poco a lo lejos pudieron ver a Rangiku Matsumoto, estaba solo, ella iba en la misma clase que ellas pero por su atractivo y voluptuoso cuerpo siempre la acompañaba alguien así que mantenían su distancia y solo tenían un trato cortes.

-Qué raro siempre esta con sus amigos, parece que espera a alguien- dijo Momo

-No tengo mucha amistad con ella, pero si he notado que nunca está sola- señalo Rukia, en eso se acercó un auto color negro hasta donde estaba la rubia joven, Rukia lo reconoció casi de inmediato.

-Es el auto del profesor Ichimaru- dijo la ojivioleta. El auto se detuvo frete a Rangiku y ambas jóvenes vieron como esta se inclinaba para darle un beso apasionado al profesor del instituto. El que un profesor y una alumna sostuvieran una relación más allá de la académica estaba estrictamente prohibido, ella seria expulsada inmediatamente y quedaría en sus historial académico como una mancha si es que quería seguir una carrera profesional y a él lo despedirían e incluso podía ir a la cárcel por abusar de una menor de edad. Cuando estos terminaron su beso Ranguiku se subió al asiento de pasajero del auto y este arranco.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Momo

-No lo sé, pero creo que será mejor que vayamos a casa- dijo Rukia

-De acuerdo-

Ambas caminaron hacia casa de Momo, no estaba lejos solo tomaba unos 15 minutos en llegar, cuando llegaron tomaron un poco de jugo y fueron a la habitación de Momo, no habían dicho nada en todo el camino, la situación era muy incómoda y ninguna de ellas sabia como abordar el tema.

-Momo, sé que deberíamos informar a la dirección de lo que vimos pero sinceramente creo que deberíamos mantenernos al margen- dijo Rukia

-Pero si descubren que los hemos visto y no dijimos nada, nosotras también podríamos recibir un castigo por encubrirlos- dijo alarmada la pelinegra.

-Lo sé, es solo que creo que no nos toca a nosotras juzgarlos, es decir, no sabes las razones por las que estén juntos y creo que ambos son conscientes del gran riesgo que están corriendo y aun así hacen lo que hacen- Rukia pensó más serenamente las cosas, pero aun no sabía qué hacer con la situación

-Si pero tengo miedo Rukia- confeso Momo

-No eres la única- afirmo Rukia, si bien estaban a punto de salir del instituto y una nota negativa de esa índole les acarrearía terribles problemas en el futuro.

-Ya se, se me ocurre algo. Guardemos silencio por el momento, hay que observar su comportamiento durante unos días en la escuela y pasado eso enfrentemos Rangiku sobre la situación, si ellos están juntos por buenas razones dejaremos el asunto ahí y si nos damos cuenta que el profesor Ichimaru solo esta con ella por un interés más carnal, cosa que sospecho, entonces hablaremos con la junta directiva-

-Si supongo que tiene razón, si en realidad se quieren falta poco para que terminemos el instituto y ellos podrán estar juntos, y, si no es así tendrán que cargar con las consecuencias. Eres muy inteligente Momo- Rukia alzo su vaso de jugo a manera de realizar un brindis a lo que la otra joven correspondió alegremente

-Por nosotras querida Rukia-

La tarde continuo sin que se volviera a hablar sobre el tema, ambas repasaron algunos temas de los cuales tendrían exámenes próximamente y después jugaron videojuegos por un rato, cuando anocheció Rukia decidió que ya era hora de irse a casa, se despidió de su amiga y llamo a su padre, espero dos timbre y el contesto-

-Hola- se escuchó una voz masculina y seria al otro lado de la línea

-Hola papa estoy saliendo de casa de Momo me dirijo a casa, no es necesario que te preocupes-

-Como regresaras a casa- pregunto su padre.

-Pues supongo que tomare un autobús, la zona es segura por aquí- dijo la ojivioleta mientras caminaba

-Está bien, ten cuidado-

-No te preocupes papa, adiós-

Rukia colgó con una sonrisa y guardo su móvil en la bolsa de su uniforme escolar, continuo caminando y se dispuso a cruzar una avenida, ella tenía la luz roja indicándole que se detuviera, de pronto vio entre los autos que cruzaban rápidamente un pequeño cachorro, tenía una pata lastimada y se veía confundido entre los autos, era seguro que alguno lo atropellaría, de pronto dejaron de pasar autos y la ojivioleta no dudo en ir hacia él, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, los autos de nuevo comenzaban a alcanzarlos y no tuvieron salida, una luces blancas enormes e intensamente fuertes se dirigían directo hacia ellos, lo único que ella hizo fue encogerse sobre ella misma y envolver al pequeño cachorro con su cuerpo solo esperando el golpe inminente que se les venía encima.

Lo siguiente que paso Rukia no lo entendió, solo sintió un intenso dolor en su cabeza, se sentía confundida y mareada, pero su demás cuerpo estaba intacto, tal vez el auto había frenado a tiempo antes de que la arrollara por completo, se sintió flotar, aun llevaba al cachorro en sus brazos podía sentirlo, de pronto abrió los ojos que hasta el momento había mantenido cerrados, no logro ver bien pero entre lo borroso de su vista distinguió como unos grandes brazos la levantaban y la alejaban de en medio de la avenida hasta la otra acera.

-Estás loca- dijo una voz masculina. El hombre se sentó en la acera aun con ella en brazos, se la acomodo en su pecho para poder desocupar una de sus manos, cogió su teléfono móvil y escucho en sonido de las teclas. –Una ambulancia rápido- dijo casi gritando –En cerezos y la avenida imperial, una chica sufrió un golpe por un auto- el hombre colgó el móvil y volvió a abrazar a la pelinegra.

Rukia se sentía extrañamente cómoda, aun mareada y confundida lo único que podía pensar era en haber salvado la vida que estaba en su brazos -¿El cachorro está bien?- apenas logro decir.

-Enana tonta, claro que está bien, tu eres la que se ha llevado el golpe- La ojivioleta aun con los ojos cerrados hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el hombre

-Rukia Ku… Ku… Kuchiki- la joven logro tartamudear

-Encantado, yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki-


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola, por fin actualice, espero la historia les esté gustando la historia y si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario por favor dejen un Review, hasta la próxima :D

Capítulo 2.

Rukia se encontraba inconsciente en el hospital, su cabeza le punzaba y sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido. Tenía los ojos cerrados y solo quería descansar pero el molesto sonido de varios "bip-bip" seguidos no la dejaban, dejo escapar un leve gemido.

-Rukia, Rukia- escucho la voz de su padre, así que intento reaccionar e hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.

-Papá- dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-Rukia, iré a llamar al doctor- el elegante hombre depósito un beso en la frente de su hija y salió de la habitación.

La dolorida joven se quedó un momento analizando la situación, esta recostada en una sala de hospital." ¿Qué me paso?" Se preguntó a sí misma, y pequeños fragmentos de lo que paso vinieron q ella, la casa de Momo, el cachorro y el hombre que la rescato, en eso un doctor entro a la habitación seguido de su padre.

-Señorita Kuchiki que bueno que despertó- dijo el hombre de cabellera blanca

-Había un cachorro ¿Qué sucedió con él?- dijo algo alterada.

-Tranquilícese usted recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no debe alterarse –

-Papa- dijo asustada Rukia

-Tranquila, por favor escucha al doctor Ukitake- dijo su padre

-Cómo iba diciendo señorita Kuchiki, usted recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza además de algunos otros golpes en el cuerpo, es posible que presente desorientación, mareos y nauseas. Le daremos algo para que duerma y un desinflamatorio, mañana le haremos más estudios para revisar que todo esté bien-

-Gracias doctor-

-Llamare a la enfermera para que le traiga el medicamento- el maduro doctor anoto algo en el expediente y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación

-Gracias- el padre de Rukia le extendió su mano para estrechar la del doctor

-No tiene nada que agradecer- dijo el doctor sonriendo amablemente

Byakuya se acomodó a un lado de su hija y levanto el mechón de cabello de la frente de su pálida hija.

-¿Papa me dirás que paso con el perro?-

-El hombre que te trajo al hospital se lo llevo a su casa, dijo que volvería mañana temprano a visitarte-

La enfermera entro e inyecto una sustancia amarillenta en el suero de Rukia, casi inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sueño, se sentía completamente relajada, el dolor había desaparecido y ella se dejaba ir cómodamente dentro de su inconciencia, una voz resonaba en su mente, era un tanto grave pero gentil, "Hey ¿estás bien?", preguntaba y de nuevo se escuchaba "Soy Ichigo Kurosaki", no era posible que se llamara así "Fresa", la voz de un hombre con el nombre de "Fresa", debió haber escuchado mal, "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo", no dejaba de pensar. De pronto algo la saco abruptamente de su sueño.

-Hey enana, despierta- decía la misma voz de sus sueños

La luz entraba fuertemente por la ventana de la habitación por lo que Rukia se cubrió los ojos con su brazo –La luz me lastima- dijo.

-Espera, cerrare la ventana y apagare la luz- Ichigo se apartó de Rukia y fue hasta la ventana a cerrar la cortina, después se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación y apago la luz artificial, así en la oscuridad Rukia creyó que los ojos de su salvador se veía diferentes, eran como unas pequeñas luces rojas resplandecientes, debía ser por el golpe seguramente, nadie puede tener ojo así.

-¿Ichigo?- Pregunto Rukia incorporándose en la cama

-Hola enana, como te sientes- pregunto el joven sentándose en el borde de la cama

-¿Enana?- pregunto de manera agresiva y por la intensidad de ese pequeño instante se mareo, Ichigo la sostuvo en sus brazos para evitar que cayera. –Mi nombre es Rukia, no enana, yo no te digo zanahoria ¿o sí?- Rukia señalo el extraño y alborotado cabello naranja de Ichigo

-Lo siento, fue una descortesía de mi parte-

-Ya lo creo que sí, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto la ojivioleta

-Yo te traje anoche al hospital después de que el auto te golpeara, y después espere hasta que tu padre apareció-

-Es cierto, mi padre me dijo que vendrías en la mañana-

En ese instante entro el doctor Ukitake a la habitación e interrumpió la charla de ambos jóvenes.

-Bueno días Rukia ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- pregunto el doctor

-Mejor, solo un poco mareada-

-Bueno te revisare y tomare unas muestras para hacerte unos estudios, después te levaremos a la sala de rayos x para sacar unas placas de tu cabeza-

-De acuerdo- dijo Rukia

-Señor si no le molesta, podría salir de la habitación- dijo el doctor refiriéndose a Ichigo

-Está bien doctor, si él está aquí en lugar de mi padre debe ser por una buena razón-

-¿Estas segura Rukia? Le pregunto el doctor a la ojivioleta

-Si- Rukia dirigió su mirada a Ichigo quien había permanecido cayado ante la reacción de la pelinegra.

-Bien, si no les importa encenderé la luz, no puedo trabajar con esta oscuridad-

Ukitake procedió a examinar a Rukia, tomo su temperatura, examino su boca, y toco un poco su cabeza, cuando utilizo el estetoscopio Ichigo se quedó mirando fijamente para que el doctor no se propasara con donde debía tocar, después Ukitake tomo sangre de uno de los brazos de Rukia en dos frasquitos los cuales etiqueto y guardo en una cajita.

-Bien Rukia voy a llamar a la enfermera para que te lleve a la sala de rayos x-

-Gracias doctor-

El hombre en bata blanca salió de la habitación y solo se despidió de Ichigo con un gesto cortes, Rukia e Ichigo se quedaron de nuevo solos en la habitación.

-Es cierto, por poco y lo olvido, el cachorro de ayer ¿en dónde está?- preguntó la ojivileta

-En mi casa, solo por ahora, no puedo cuidar de el-

-Te lo agradezco, después yo me encargare de el ¿Esta bien?-

-Si, como te lo dije anoche enana, tu recibiste lo peor- Se hizo un incómodo silencio por unos minutos entre los dos hasta que Ichigo decidió hablar –Rukia ¿Por qué le dijiste al doctor que me quedara?-

Rukia se sorprendió por la pregunta –Como dije, si mi padre te dejo conmigo sin ninguna reserva es por una buena razón-

-Tu padre se quedó a cuidarte toda la noche, no durmió, pero tenía que irse a trabajar, le dije que podía quedarme hasta que volviera, aun así dijo que solo ira a su oficina a arreglar unos asuntos y que volvería pronto-

-Si lo sé, lo conozco- dijo la ojivileta. La enfermera no tardo en entrar en la habitación, recostó a Rukia en la cama y la llevo en la camilla afuera de la habitación, detrás de ellas venia Ichigo siguiéndolas, los tres entraron al elevador y fueron hasta el quinto piso.

-Por favor señor, en la habitación solo debe estar la paciente, por la radiación, usted comprende- dijo la enfermera.

-Lo entiendo, te veré cuando salgas Rukia-

-Ichigo- una mujer los interrumpió, era muy guapa, de piel morena, alta y de un cuerpo escultural, con unos ojos impactantes de color dorado y de aspecto felino.

-Yoruichi- dijo el pelinaranja y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Ella es Rukia- dijo dándole espacio a la morena para que saludara a Rukia.

-Hola Rukia, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo la mujer –Soy amiga de Ichigo, debiste verlo se la ha pasado muy preocupado por ti-

-Me siento mejor gracias- Rukia esbozo una pequeña sonrisa aunque no con muchas ganas

-Si me disculpan me tengo que llevar a la paciente para realizarle sus placas- interrumpió la enfermera.

Ichigo y Yoruichi se hicieron a un lado para que la enfermera pudiera mover la camilla de Rukia, entraron en un cuarto obscuro y la ojivioleta pudo ver como Yoruichi tomaba del brazo a Ichigo y eso le molesto un poco y no sabía porque, era como si alguien se hubiera metido entre ellos dos, entra la extraña forma de congeniar que habían logrado esa mujer sobraba y no sabía porque se sentía molesta si apenas sabia el nombre de aquel joven.

…...

-Ichigo ¿Porque tanto interés en la chica?- pregunto la mujer morena.

-No lo sé, es decir, no lo puedo explicar. Es como si algo me atrajera a ella, como un fuerte imán- dijo el pelinaranja

-Eso es extraño en ti, no sueles interesarte así por los humanos a menos que tengan algo de especial, como Inoue-

-Lo de Inoue es diferente, ella no es completamente humana, recuerda bien porque la protejo- el pelinaranja se le quedo mirando fijamente a los felinos ojos de la morena.

-Soy consciente, pero debes tener cuidado, recuerda que si tu interés en esa chica es algo- hizo una pausa –Romántico-

-No es necesario que sigas Yoruichi, lo sé, si me enamoro de alguien, Kaien entra en la ecuación- ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Para ellos, lo seres como Ichigo y Kaien quien además de no ser humanos comunes sino que además eran gemelos, las relaciones amorosas eran imposibles, al haber empezado como un mismo ser en el vientre de su madre sus lazos siempre estarían entrelazados, por eso si alguno de ellos se enamoraba el otro hermano se enamoraría de esa misma mujer, así como ella sentiría atracción por ambos.


End file.
